


Funny Way of Coming Back

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Sam and the reader first met when they were kids, then Sam left. Junior year of high school he comes back for a year before falling off of the face of the earth again. Now you're 26 and run into him once again. It must be fate.





	Funny Way of Coming Back

*Approximately 6-7*

"Come on Sammy!" The little girl yanked the boy from the sandbox by his sleeve towards a game of four square.

 

He laughed as he followed her down the hill to the cement slab covered in squiggly chalk. They jump into the line and get ready, adrenaline pumping as they wait anxiously to join. 

 

After a few rounds they collapsed next to the benches, huffing breaths.

 

"How much longer will you be here?" You ask as the sun slowly warms your skin.

 

Sam opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a loud honk from behind him. Both of you look to see another boy, a few years older, waving to Sam to hurry. 

 

With a sigh Sam stands, waving to you solemnly as he makes his way to the car. Without a word he climbs in, his brother sliding into the back with him. The car drives away, and you feel a wash of sadness that your best friend is gone.

 

***A few years later***

 

*Approximately 15-16*

"Come on Sammy!" You grab his sleeve and pull him from the book he shoved his nose in.

 

"We have a bio test tomorrow." He fake whined as he followed you to the window.

 

You open it with a mischievous grin and crawl out, turning to help his lanky figure though. "My God you are a twig this should be easy for you." You complain as he finally slips out.

 

"Yea, well I'm also six foot tall. So there's still a lot of me." He sighed as he creeps up the roof with you. "Give me a few years and maybe I'll fill out." 

 

"That will be a sight, string bean." You couldn't help but laugh before you turned serious. "Are you going to be able to stick around that long?" 

 

He wraps his arm around your shoulders and pulls you in, your head resting on his clavicle. "Well, it's already been almost a year. I guess it's mostly up to dad."

 

You let out a small sigh as you shift upwards and press your lips to his jaw. "I know I can't make you promise to stay, so promise me this. When you are older and can get away from your dad, come back for me?"

 

He smiled and kissed your forhead. "Sounds like a plan." 

 

"You always do have a funny way of finding your way back here." You smile as you relax into his hold.

 

***A few years later***

 

*Approximately 26-27*

"Please murder me, end this suffering." Your co-worker groaned from beside you. 

 

"If it will make you stop whining, gladly." You smirk as you see them roll out from behind the cubicle wall with their jaw practically on the floor.

 

"Wow. Rude (y/n)." They glare jokingly as they roll back into their spot. 

 

You sigh and look back to your computer, your eyes catching a picture hanging from it. You and Sam took this picture at prom your Junior year of High School, not a week before his dad packed him up again. The promise still rings in your head, no other love you've had since has been close to comparable to what he made you feel. 

 

It's been years since then, and you're starting to question if he still remembers. He moved around so much he probably forgot all about you. Though you two were together for a little more than a year, keeping things going over text, but one day he stopped replying. What if he was killed? He had told you how what his family did was dangerous, but that seemed so extreme it could never be true.

 

No father in their right mind would put their sixteen year old son in that kind of danger.

 

Deciding you have been suffering enough, you pack up for the day, 4 o'clock is late enough. Waving to some of your friends, you make your way to the elevator. Something smells familiar here, though your not sure what. It smells like old book leather, and you know it's something, it's just on the top of your tongue.

 

The door opening on the ground level brings you back to reality and you quickly make your way outside. The sun is still bright and flows across your skin, refreshing you from your long day. After taking a moment to bask in the warmth, you look out and see a strange car across the road. This sleek black classic doesn't match the rest of the bleek business vehicles surrounding the area. 

 

You are getting a major sense of deja vu and you're not sure why. Ignoring it, you make your way home, wanting to stop at this little place that just opened up next door. The lazy breeze blows through your hair and you can't help but smile, it's an uncharacteristically nice day.

 

You enter and grab your usual drink before taking a seat and opening up your phone. 

 

*******

Wait, why does this place seem so familiar?" Sam asks as they pull into the small City.

 

"I know we came here a few times as kids. Dad hunted a gang if werewolves that liked this area." Dean shrugged as he pulled across the street from the building.

 

"Hmm..." Sam nods as they get out, straightening their suits and checking themselves over. 

 

The brothers go it to talk to the CEO of the company, the elevator seeming slugish as it makes it's way up the tall building.

 

The CEO didn't know as much as the boys thought, but he was their best lead, as all of the victims were employees here. The signs pointed to Vetala, though it could be any number of things. There was such a short supply of info that the guys were practically going in blind.

 

After their meeting, they decided to head to a local food joint and look into some of the things they we're told, so they walked a few blocks to a new cafe. 

 

Sam gets his coffee and sits down, ignoring the people around him as he opened his laptop and began his search. Dean was flirting with the cashier and obviously failing, so Sam rolled his eyes.

 

After being blown off, Dean made his way to the table, stopping at your table with a small smile. "Hey there. You look like you could use some company."

 

"I'm good, thanks though." You smile, trying to be nice. This guy didn't seem like a bother so you elected to be a decent person too.

 

He nodded and walked away, your eyes falling back to your phone.

 

"Wow, double rejection. Must be loosing your touch." Sam joked without looking up from his computer. 

 

"Shut up. Find anything?" Dean groans as he leans back, watching the cars pass. 

 

"Something about what the CEO said doesn't seem to click. Maybe we should talk to some of the employees?" Sam suggested, looking around the shop.

 

His eyes fall on your back, a familiar ping rolling through him. Where does he know you from? 

 

"Sounds good." Dean sighs, pulling Sam back to reality. "We will have to wait until tomorrow since most of them have probably gone home by now."

 

"True. Well, you can go to the hotel, I'm gonna hit up the morgue." Sam begins to pack up his bag, his eyes still watching you.

 

"Someone got a crush?" Dean teases when he notices Sam's stare.

 

"Does she look familiar to you?" He asks, totally ignoring Dean's quip from earlier.

 

"I don't know, you spent more time here than I did. Maybe you went to high school together?" Dean shrugged as he stood, walking towards the door. "Oh, Sam! Take the keys."

 

You instantly look up at the name 'Sam' and watch as the man from earlier tosses his keys to someone behind you. Without thinking, you turn around to see who catches the keys.

 

It's Sam.

 

Holy shit.

 

His eyes lock with yours and you both freeze. Sam finally realized where he knows you from, and a smile slowly spreads across your face. His face soon matches yours as he gets up and walks over to you.

 

"(Y/n)? Oh my God." He laughs as you stand and hug him tightly around the neck.

 

"Sam! It is so good to see you!" Your grip tightens for a moment as you pull your self onto your toes before letting go. "How are you!"

 

He nods with his shaggy hair and adorable dimples. "I'm good, what about you? I haven't seen you since..."

 

"Junior year." You finish, gesturing to the seat across form you which he gladly takes.

 

"Yea. Holy crap. So, what are you doing now? Obviously your big plans of leaving town and becoming a millionaire didn't pan out." He adds a small chuckle as he sets aside his bag.

 

"Well, I was in high school. Didn't realize how hard that dream really was to achieve."

 

"Reality check?" He asks as he leans in little.

 

"Oh yea, big time. What about you? Was that your brother Dean back there?" You can't help but eye Sam over, curious about how much has changed.

 

"Yea, that was Dean. If I'd have known it was you over here I would have come over here first." 

 

"His attempt was weak. I think he was off put a little by his earlier fail with the cashier." You smirk, it growing when you saw his face light up with laughter.

 

"Probably. At least he tried." He shrugged. He was so comfortable talking with you it was strange not to be so consious of everything going on around him.

 

"I almost didn't recognize you at first. You look so different, Sam." You rest your chin in your hand as you eye him. "Not so twiggy." 

 

He couldn't stop the small smirk from sliding onto his face. "Well, what Dean and I do is hard work." 

 

"It looks good on you. You seem so much more comfortable with yourself. I'm glad." You nod and look outside to see it slowly dimming. "Damn, it didn't seem like it was that long." You look down at your watch.

 

"Would you like to meet up again sometime? I'll be in town for a few weeks hopefully." He stood, grabbing his things.

 

"I've got a better idea. I consider myself a decent chef, why don't you come over for dinner?" You question as you grab your things as well.

 

"Sounds great. I have a few things I need to do first. How does two hours from now sound?" 

 

"Sounds great." You smile and hug him one last time, giving him your phone number before going home.

 

***Later***

 

Sam stood in the bathroom of the motel, dressed in only his jeans and a t-shirt. He couldn't help but look himself over in the mirror. Has he really changed that much? Granted, he has been hunting for a few years straight, that and he makes sure to work out and eat right, but would it really changed him that dramatically? The last time he had seen her was at Junior prom. He was a skinny, whimpy, nerdy kid with nothing to his name but a small duffle. 

 

Now he's in his twenties, has stopped the apocalypse a couple of times, has put on a bit of muscle, not to mention grown a few more inches, and has seen so many things nobody has ever seen before.

 

"Dude? What are you doing in there?" Dean's pounding in the door broke his thoughts.

 

With a grunt Sam opened the bathroom door. "I'm going out tonight." He grabbed one of his flannels from his bag and threw it on, rolling up his sleeves like usual.

 

"That's right, the girl from the cafe." Dean nods and turns.

 

"Hold on." Sam stops him. "How did you know that?"

 

"I recognized her as soon as I saw her. I was gonna invite her to sit with you, but she said no before I could. Honestly Sammy, you really need to work on your game." Dean smirked and closed the bathroom door behind himself before Sam could respond.

 

***Later***

 

You hum along to the music playing on low from your speaker, carefully preparing to food for the night. A soft yet firm knocking on the door pulls you away, your eyes scanning the clock. Wiping off your hands, you peak through the peephole to see none other than Sam.

 

With a smile you open the door, ushering him in. "Hey, right on time."

 

"Yea, thanks for inviting me. I brought wine." He holds up a bottle, handing it to you.

 

"Wow, thanks. Now, I don't know about you, but I'd prefer a nice cold beer." You smirk as you set the wine in the fridge and pull out a couple of small bottles.

 

"Much better option." He nods and pops the cap off. "This is a nice apartment."

 

"Thanks. It's a lot smaller than it looks, I'm just a really good decorator." You smirk as you turn off the stove.

 

It's silent for a moment before Sam speaks up again. "So (y/n), I don't know if you remember..."

 

"The night on the roof? How could I forget?" You smile and turn to him, noticing he's moved closer.

 

"Yea. Well... I guess I kept my promise." 

 

"That you did. I'm really glad you did." You watch as he slowly steps closer again. "How come you stopped messaging me?"

 

"My phone got smashed and I didn't have your number written anywhere. I wanted to come back and tell you, but we were already so far away." You watch his lips as he speaks, the way he licks them occasionally pulling on something within you.

 

"Sam, can I ask you to do something for me?" You ask as you take a step towards him, leaving very little space between yourselves.

 

"Of course."

 

"Kiss me." 

 

His lips crash into yours and it's like fireworks times a million. His hands travel down your back and caress your waist as he pulls you closer. He swiftly slips his hands under your thighs and lifts you onto the counter, pushing his hips in between your legs.

 

You wrap your legs around his hips and pull him into you, your arms clinging for dear life to his shirt and neck. You card your fingers into his hair and tug experimentally, satisfied by the low growl he lets out.

 

"Need you, Sam." You whisper between kisses as you feel him rub into you.

 

"Bedroom?" He inquires as he kissed your neck, his hand slipping underneath your shirt.

 

"Hallway, first left." You moan as he wraps himself around you, carrying you into the corridor and through the door. 

 

He sets you roughly into the bed and pulls your shirt over your head, your shoes and jeans following quickly after. Both of you strip down and press yourselves closely to each other other, the sweat building between skin.

 

"Oh my God, Sam. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to come back." You groan as you feel his tongue work you open down below, the point of his nose hitting you precisely where you need it. 

 

"You taste amazing." He hums, building you up even more.

 

"I bet you do too." You smirk. "Let me have a taste?" He lifts his head and slides up your body, kissing you and rolling you both over so that you both are on top.

 

You slide back against him and take his erection into your mouth. You've learned a few tricks and don't plan on holding back on him at all. You twist your tongue around and bob your head steadily, not letting it fall too far down.

 

You feel his hips lift from the bed and he attempts to thrust into you yet fight it at the same time.


End file.
